Zwei Hunt
by RWBYROYAL
Summary: On a normal day with a sick Blake, Zwei is lost. This is RWBY's adventure to find him again. Joined by JNPR and your good self (Yes You!) can they find him again before it's too late? Chaos will ensue!
1. How to lose a Dog

**Authors Note:**

 **Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so please review and give ideas for chapter 2.**

 **I'm just gonna make this a shorty, maybe five or six chapters. Anyway it's a special occasion for Team RWBY today and yes, there is Zwei. Hope you all enjoy!**

 _Chapter 1_

"I'M BAAAACK!" called an overly exited Ruby, almost smashing through the dormitory door. It didn't help that Ruby was using her semblance as she arrived and failed to stop in time. Resulting in an embarrassed and slightly hurt Ruby came through the door instead. "Now where is my most favorite doggie in the whole wide world?"

"Eh?!" The room was empty and completely silent except for one noise, the occasional movement of paper. Where _was_ that sound coming from? And where was everyone else?

Weiss and Yang were supposed to be back from class by now. " _They probably went to JNPR's dorm_ " Ruby thought to herself " _But Weiss doesn't like Jaune and Yang's already beaten Nora fifty times at cards of remnant so thats not it. Maybe they just got hungry and went to the cafeteria? That sounds more like them."_ Weiss and Yang had been spending a lot of time together so Ruby wondered if anything could have been going on between them. Deciding not to dwell on it Ruby strode to her bed and began to change into more comfortable clothing.

"Is it still outside?" Asked a startled Blake, trembling under her bed sheets.

Of course... Ruby had forgotten that Blake was off sick so she would have been in the dorm. Ruby quickly put her shirt and cloak back on, her face turning as red as said cloak in the process. She replied with "Is what outside? Have you seen Zwei? I've got him some special cookies." It was Zwei's birthday so Ruby had asked Yangs father Taiyang to send

her something special for the occasion. He just sent her boring old Barnyard Billy's Bacon Dog Treats. She chopped them up to make into cookies so that everyone could join in on her cookie fest she had planned. It took her weeks of secret planning in her secret cookie cave (AKA inside the cuboard of cookies in the student kitchen) to prepare the perfect cookie recipe for every RWBY member's favourite foods. The list as simple...

Zwei = Bacon

Yang = Chillies (hot)

Weiss = Raspberry's

Blake = Some sort of fish (not sure)

Me = CHOCOLATE AND STRAWBERRIES!

Blake's heart skipped a beat when she realized what she had done a little while ago. "Oh No"

 _40 MINUTES EARLIER_

Blake was just approaching the end of her latest novel after what was probably the best sick day ever, relaxing on her bed in the RWBY dorm room, reading all day when she heard a small bark. "Damn it..." How could she forget about _that_ creature. "That stupid dog is going to ruin my plans for the rest of the day." Blake cursed to herself. She took a peek over the edge of the bed before going completely pale and hiding under her covers.

It had seen her, the damage had been done and the foul hellspawn wouldn't go away anytime soon. Blake had to think of a solution, and fast. "Go away you evil thing! Go see Oobleck or something. Just go anywhere but here." She whimpered with a hint of pleading in her voice. Zwei didn't react, he just kept staring at her with his little eyes. He could have been mistaken for a plushie if not for the fact that he moved and barked of his own free will. Blake wrapped herself in blankets for protection. "Please just leave? I hate your kind. STOP STARING AT ME!" Zwei kept intimidating her with his tiny eyes to the point where Blake snapped. "GET OUT!" Without thinking about what she was doing Blake leaped from the bed and scooped up Zwei from under his front paws. She was freaking out as she sprinted fro the door before throwning the poor dog into the corridor and locking the door shut so he couldn't get back in. "At least I get to finish my book in peace." Blake remarked with a sigh.

 _End of Chapter 1_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well that certainly was exiting to write my first chapter of my first fanfic. So what do you guys think will happen next. Will Ruby be angry? Or is Yang gonna make Blake run for the hills? I really hope you enjoyed this cause I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review, all are welcome.**

 **Have a good life people!**


	2. Let the Hunt Begin

**Authors Note:**

 **The first thing I would like to say is thank you to all those people who had already favourited this story within seven hours of publishing. It means a lot to me that you guys have already added this story to your favourites even though it's the first chapter. Now I feel like people actually like my content so I enjoy writing it more. Enough of my dronings, in this chapter everyone realises what Blake has done and ask friends to help find him. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 _ **Chapter 2: Let the Hunt Begin**_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Screamed a raging Yang with her eyes red and hair flaming.

"It was him... I didn't think about what I did. I'm so sorry." Confessed Blake, with tears welling up in her eyes. It was obvious that she really was upset over this, she hardly ever cried. "I was reading and he startled me with his barking so I..." Blakes explanation was cut off by Yang screaming at her again. "SO YOU KICKED HIM OUT AND LET HIM RUN OFF, ON HIS BIRTHDAY!" This time Ruby and Weiss stepped in as they could both see where this was leading. Weiss tried the more sophisticated approach of using words whereas Ruby just tried to hold Yang back. (To no success because of her lack of upper body strength.) "Calm down Yang, it's not as if Blake could have known he would run off."

"BUT ZWEI COULD BE COLD AND HUNGRY IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH NOBODY TO KEEP HIM COMPANY. AND ITS ALL HER FAULT!"

"Just stop blaming her for it, it's making you look like a complete brute." Yangs anger faultered at hearing that come out of Weiss' mouth. " _Okay there is definitely something between them._ " Ruby noted "Can we talk about it later and just find Zwei before he gets into trouble? Please?" As if by some magical force of coincidence the voice of Headmaster Ozpin could be heard over the school intercom. "Will team RWBY report to my office immiediately." The whole team wondered what they could be needed for. Maybe a special mission. "Well, guess we better go see what the big man wants." Yang stated, who's mood had changed drasticly over the past few seconds.

 _At Ozpins office_

When the girls arrived at the top of the clock tower they were surprised not to find the spectacle wearing teacher in his normal position of sitting in his mechanical chair lookin smart, but instead to find him looking out of the window with a cup of coffee in his hand, and looking rather casual. "I assume you are all wondering as to why I summoned you at this time of day?"

"How did you ever guess headmaster?" Weiss sarcastically remarked, earning a nudge and a smirk from Yang.

"Please Miss Schnee, just call me professor or sir. It might surprise you but I don't appreciate being spoken up to. Can you girls walk over here and tell me what you see?" The girls were confused as to why they were being asked to look out of a window but obeyed anyway with no questions.

"I see clouds" Weiss began

"I see the city" added Blake

"I see Neptune and Sun" stated Yang

"ZWEI!" shouted Ruby while pointing in the general direction of the corgi. "I SEE ZWEI!"

Ozpin nodded with satisfaction before turning to Ruby "I thought that was your animal although I don't understand how he got into the school I can see that he is very dear to you. You should really keep him out of site of Glynda from now on. You are all dismissed." After thanking the headmaster for his understanding the team raced to the elevator as fast as their legs would allow them. Exept Blake as she was less keen on racing to the eyes of the destroyer, though she was still worried about him. The ride down seemed to take forever because of the anticipation of finding Zwei. When the doors finally opened the girls ran into the courtyard to find that Zwei had vanished again. "He was right here!" Ruby cried, sitting down on the floor with her head in her hands. Weiss went to comfort her partner while Yang walked over to Sun and Neptune to ask if they had seen Zwei. "Either of you two see a dog in here a few seconds ago? Whoa!" Yang had clearly chosen a bad time to come over because she came across the scene of two idiots hanging upside down and swinging their arms around like madmen. With their trousers slipping off due to gravity. Luckily one of them fell off when they heard her voice. " Can't say I have." Replied the blue haired warrior (What, did you think that Neptune had beaten Sun at swinging? Hah! you fools!) "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason, just thought you could have been hallucinating." Joked Yang. "Well, I'll _sea_ you around." While Yang was jogging away Neptune burst into a fit of giggles as he finally got her pun.

Things were quite quiet in the JNPR dorm room. Pyrrha was studying while Jaune and Nora played cards of remnant on the floor. Ren had extra work to do thanks to Professor Port so he was in the library. There were no unnatural noises. Everything was quiet which was, for Nora, a great achievement. Until a very loud knock at the door resounded throughout the room. When Jaune opened the door he was surprised to find the whole of team RWBY outside. He could tell by the look of worry on their faces that something was wrong. "What's happened?"

 _End of chapter 2_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Cliffhangars! The bane of TV and fanfics! So, chapter two finished and holy hell this took ages to write! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know who you want to appear in the story and it's nice to talk to my readers. Until next time my friends.**

 **Have a good life people!**


	3. Into The Woods

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello again readers! Recent events have lead to me getting a new dog. He's a little thing that who was rescued from a kill house in Spain. Since chiwawa's are from mexico my whole family wanted to call him Nacho. I wanted his name to stay as Niko. It sounds too much like Pyrrha's surname Nikos. Anyway, Nacho's past has given me loads of inspiration for the story. Lets start from where we left off last in JNPR's dorm room.**

 **Have fun!**

 _Chapter 2: Into the Woods_

Jaune could hardly understand the red headed reaper sat in front of him. He didn't know it was even possible to talk that fast, she was going at it faster than Doctor Oobleck could. The rest of Ruby's team had a look of worry permenantly pasted on their faces. Although, Blake didn't seem quite as worried as her team-mates were. As soon as she heard the knock at the door Pyrrha had stopped studying and now had a comforting hand on Yangs shoulder. "Slow down Ruby, take a second to calm down and go over it again." Jaune was never good at speeches. About ten breaths later Ruby had calmed down enough to speak at an atleast understandable rate.

"Blake locked Zwei outside of our room and he ran off. When Weiss and Yang got back from whatever they were doing we had an argument over who's fault it was. Then Ozpin called for us over the school intercom. He asked us to look out of the window. I saw Zwei sniffing around in some bushes. When we finally got to where I had seen him he was gone again, we heard baking coming coming from the emerald forest. We followed the barks until we saw him..." Ruby struggled to get the last part of her explanation out of her mouth. "Charging straight into the forest!" After she finally said the last part the floodgates opened allowing tears to begin streaking down her face. Ruby didn't care who she hugged at that moment, she just grapped the nearest person and wept into their shoulder. To his unluckyness or rather luckyness the nearest person happened to be the only male in the room, Jaune. "It's okay Ruby. Were talking about Zwei. I swear that dog isn't just indestructable, but has balls of steel as well!" All of Ruby's tears stopped flowing when she started laughing so loudly you could probably hear her from down the hall. "Just think, is there anyone who could have gone with him?" Then Ruby remembered what Beacon's resident doctor had said in her last history lesson.

 _The Day Before In History Class_

"And that children, is how dust was first discovered." Doctor Oobleck concluded. It didn't bother him that he had lost half of the class about forty minutes ago. Almost every lesson he was told to slow down by a certain student. As he shut down the holographic video projection system and turned the lights back on the students that weren't paying attention shot straight up in their chairs. Scrolls were put away and conversations were finished. Many people jumped when the doctor spoke. "I have an announcement for you all." The whole class froze in both shock and curiosity, the doctor almost never announced anything at a normal speaking rate. (Dun! Dun! Duuun!) "There will be no history class tomorrow as I am going on a trip into the emerald forest. I have already arranged company so I don't need any volunteers. Do you remember our agreement Ruby?"

"Yes doctor." Ruby cawed

"Exellent, Cardin Winchester stay seated, the rest of you can go."

 _Present Day 14:36_

"So Zwei's with Doctor Oobleck then. That means he's okay." Somehow Ruby was still crying. "But we need to go find them in case something happened. They could have been attacked by grimm, or the White Fang." Blake butted into the conversation by saying, "This is my fault, I should be the one to fix this." Ruby didn't want her friends to put themselves in danger for Zwei. "Everybody get some sleep and meet outside the forest at seven tomorrow morning. Be ready for anything. Nobody is going alone."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Dun! Dun! Duun! What an ending to chapter three. If you haven't guessed yet the forest represents the kill house. RWBY and JNPR represent my family and Zwei is Nacho. Oobleck is just there to help the story make sense. I'm going to try and get into an udate schedule of: Write at school, email to self, update at home. I'll catch you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Have a good life people!**


	4. Great Reunions

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating since last Tuesday, I kept getting interrupted every time I tried to write so it just took forever to write this. It's great that you all still stayed with me over the weeks I've been gone, Thank you. We're approaching the end of the story now. Zwei's run into the Emerald Forest with Doctor Oobleck and our favourite people are about to go after them. Lets go!**

On the morning that they had agreed to meet team JNPR, Ruby had woken up three hours early and decided that her team should follow suit. She did this by getting her hands on a whistle and blowing it really loudly in everybody's faces. Weiss woke up with a start, but Blake fell out of bed completely. Yang was a very different story, she wouldn't wake up. Ruby had to grab her sisters legs and pull her out of bed. Yang fell to the floor with a dull thud, waking up with quite a large bump on her forehead.

Team JNPR eventually arrived at the edge of the forest about an hour late. "Sorry we're so late Ruby, no one set an alarm. Don't let Yang hit us." pleaded the blue eyed leader. The brawler in question snorted in laughter before sarcastically answering for her sister. "Yes Jaune, I am going to hit you. Real Hard."

"RUN Jaune! I'LL TRY AND SLOW HER DOWN FOR YOU!" Screeched Nora protectively. Not wanting the ginger haired hammer wielder to dive on her Yang quickly clarified. "Relax, I'm just kidding you." Jaune relaxed a bit after that, which Ren noticed. "You know Jaune, you should try spending some time with Yang, get to know her better so that you don't feel so tense when she's around." Weiss shot Ren a death glare for encouraging his leader to chase after girls that were out of his league.

"Enough waiting! We need to go, we're already late." Announced Ruby jumping up and down in anticipation. Weiss decided to help her partner in getting the group going by adding in her opinion. "Ruby's right, we need to get going if we're going to have a chance in catching them."

With that the group started their long trek into the Emerald Forest. They felt the eyes of many creatures on them as they walked, and they had no idea exactly which creatures those eyes belonged to. The group must have been walking for hours because by the time that they had to stop and rest they could no longer see the school. Blake had spent atleast four hours in the library the day before, trying to figure out where Zwei and Oobleck had gone. She had a general idea where, but they were at Mt Glenn. It took everyone about three days to walk to Mt Glenn. The days were cold, the nights even colder. The group of friends eventually had to sleep four to a tent because it was so cold. When they eventually arrived at the town under the shadow of the mountain, it was as it usually was. Deserted. Weiss used her glyphs to get to a good vantage point and looked around. "I don't see much, it's a ghost town like normal." She called "Wait! There's smoke! I can see smoke!" As soon as they heard Weiss they were off towards the source. Ruby used her semblance to get to Zwei faster. She heard a familiar bark and instantly recognised the small black and white shape moving towards her. "ZWEI!" As soon as Zwei was within arms reach Ruby picked him up and hugged him so hard that Yang would be impressed. When the rest of her friends rounded the corner all they could see was the sight of their beloved corgi in the arms of their red clad compadre.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Such a cute ending to the chapter. Again i'm very sorry for the delay and thank you for staying with me.**

 **Chapters will now be uploaded only on fridays.**

 **Have a good life people!**


	5. Authors Note Chapter

**Authors Note Chapter:**

 **Just adding in this extra chapter to explain whats been going on recently.**

 **So first thing is, my strict parents tried to take away my i-pod on wednesday so I couldn't plan chapter 4. I ended up writing most of that from scratch. It took me ages to write stuff so that was delayed by a week. Yes I have noticed that chapters have been getting shorter, it literally took me 1 minute and a half to proof read. I promise that i'm gonna make the chapters longer cause iv'e actually found a way to write without interuptions. Chapters are going to be updated on friday from now on. This gives me plenty of time so I can get some longer chapters. 650 words is NOT ACCEPTABLE! Somehow this story has had over 705 views, with only you five faving and following. HOW?**

 **If anyone is willing to have a go at creating me some cover art please PM me, ill be checking every other day so don't expect an immediat response.**

 **Hope this cleared some stuff up.**

 **Have a good life people!**


	6. The Rescue Mission part 1

**Authors Note: Hello again my good friends! Hope that A/N chapter cleared up a few things with update times and the sort. I actually felt stupid when I found out that chapter 4 was only 650 words. I was like WHAT?! I promise that I'll try to make the chapters longer. For those wondering this is set after the breach in Volume 2, it is NOT based off canon. As a famous Italian man said, Lets a Go! That man was Mario.**

 _Chapter 5: The Rescue Mission part 1_

 _At Doctor Oobleck's camp_

When teams RWBY and JNPR had followed Zwei to their history teachers camp. (the source of the smoke last chapter) They had expected to find him there. He wasn't. Instead they were greeted by a small red tent that was about fifteen metres away from a camp-fire, with a couple of cinder blocks stacked up next to it, no doubt for seating. Lying upon those cinder blocks were a selection of items; An opened can of cooked dog food, a small bag of vegetables, some burned venison kebabs... and a large, green Thermos mug. All of them were cold. Zwei led Ruby around the corner to where there were clear signs of a struggle, growling quietly while doing so. Lying on the ground at the centre of the scene, was Doctor Oobleck's huntsman outfit in tatters, with a small amount of blood on it. Either the teacher had put up a really good fight, or he was heavily overpowered by whoever or whatever attacked him. Ruby picked up the pieces of coat and looked into the ruined street below, wondering what could have become of her teacher.

By the time that Ruby had returned her team mates and friends had set up camp. Extra tents had ben set up and more bricks had been collected to sit on. Blake and Yang had already gone to bed, she could tell because of Yang's snoring. Ren and Pyrrha had gone to bed to. Weiss was attempting to repair Ooblecks tattered coat while Nora sat in the corner happily munching on one of the kababs found earlier. Once both Weiss and Nora were happy they sauntered into their tents for the night, leaving Jaune and Ruby to talk. "Ruby, what do you think could have happened to Doctor Oobleck?" Jaune began. Ruby remained silent for a few moments before answering. "I honestly don't know Jaune, he could have been killed by Grimm in the night for all we know. We just need to concentrate on trying to find him in the morning." It hurt Jaune to hear his friend sounding so depressed, but due to recent events he could understand why she would feel this way. He decided to try getting Ruby to keep talking. "God I hope not. Could he have been attacked by the White Fang again? Isn't that what happened last time?" Ruby didn't want to re-live the events of the breach and ended the conversation there. "Yes Jaune... it was the White Fang, but I don't really want to talk about it now so I'm going to bed. Can you take first watch? _Please?"_ Jaune replied with a subtle nod before Ruby went into her tent. The last words that he heard from Ruby that night were... "Thank's Jaune. Goodnight." Jaune was sure that he heard Ruby whisper something along the lines of 'best friend ever' but he wasn't sure.

 _Sometime around Midnight. Nora's on watch with Blake and Ren._

"There we were in the middle of the night." Nora was rambling on about her 'recurring' dream to Blake, surprisingly to the annoyance of Ren, his calm and controlled exterior seemed to be ebbing recently, perhaps he was on good terms with the Doctor and the stress was effecting him. "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"SHUT UP NORA!" the sound of Ren's outburst resounded throughout the abandoned town. Waking the rest of the group and no doubt alerting nearby Grimm to their prescence. "You stopped having this dream over two months ago so why are you still going on about it?! What's the point?!" Everyone was completely silent, listening for Grimm. Exept Nora, she had tears welling up in her eyes and looked more upset than anyone had ever seen her. "Ren? Why would you say that?" The gunblade weilders reaction wasn't what everyone had expected. They thought that Ren would realise what he had said and apolagize. But in reality that just angered him even more, forcing him to keep up his antics. "I said it because I'm actually sick and tired of hearing you go on and on about a dream that, like I said, you stopped having two months ago!" All of the way through this the others continued to be silent. Until Rens argument with Nora was instantly stopped by a bullhead swooping over their building. That bullhead was completely white, with a red symbol painted on the side. A red wolf...

 **Authors Note:**

 **ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! And longer chapter has been achieved. In fact, this chapter was so long I had to make it a two parter to have time to write it. I'm still looking for a cover artist so get those PM's coming. And please, leave a review.**

 **Have a good life people!**


	7. Authors Note Chapter 2

**Authors Note Chapter:**

 **This is an apology. I'm sorry good readers but I can't get this weeks chapter up and running. My computer got a virus somehow and all of my data has been corrupted and lost so I have to rewrite the whole thing.**

 **I promise it will be up next week.**

 **Have a good life people!**


	8. The Rescue Mission part 2

**Authors Note: Greetings and salutations my wonderful comrades!**

 **First thing is,**

 **Well, we're moving well towards the ending of the story. I'm getting an idea on a new story with maybe some fighting? I'll be adding a fight scene into this chapter to see if I'm any good at writing them so review and let me know if you think so or not.**

 **Quick Summary: Zwei runs off into the forest, Ruby found him, White Fang arrive in a Bullhead.**

 _ **Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission part 2**_

The roar of the White Fang Bullhead's dual engines drowned out most of the sound near the camp site. Including the cries of the startled teenagers and, unknown to them, the considerably large horde of Grimm not too far away from their camp. The side door of the Bullhead slowly rose with a hiss, revealing the dozen White Fang soldiers inside. The largest of the soldiers, obviously the leader, retrieved a megaphone speaker from a compartment behind the cockpit. From a distance, the leading soldier looked well built, with dark brown hair that fell to their shoulders, large faunus ears, and was clearly male due to the deepness of his voice as he shouted down at the two groups. "You know, we don't actually _want_ to kill you. Partly because the boss wants you taken in alive, and to be honest we just can't be bothered to get our hands dirty. So make this easier for all of us and come quietly." It took at least three seconds to piece together what the man had said. When it was deciphered everyone must have been sharing part of the same brain as they all started to fire at the bullhead simultaneously. An assortment of multicoloured bullets, glyphs and pink dust grenades bombarded the awaiting airship.

The White Fang must have had brilliant pilots because the ship was kept in almost the same position as it was riddled with explosions. Somehow the soldier with the megaphone could be heard over the endless torrent of noise emanating from the immediate vicinity. "Well, looks like we're gonna be doin' this the hard way. Come on boys let's get 'em!" Accompanied by a battle cry the terrorist patrol leaped from their Bullhead with ease, landing in quick succession of each other. Upon closer inspection of the assailants Blake counted about four dog faunus, the same amount of deer faunus, a lizard and two aviary's. As for the commander, the fact that he had the heritage of a bear was no secret. His large skull and bear claws made sure of that. The weaker fighters of the outnumbered group let out a gasp as the commander's weapon was revealed. He pulled a chain-sword the length of his entire torso from his back and smiling manically before swinging the sword over his head, causing it to land in the ground creating a small crater. Weiss shuddered as she remembered what had happened the last time she saw a weapon like that. Even though she tried not to look intimidated, the bear faced commander laughed at the SDC heiress cowering before him. "I'm gonna enjoy throwing you around all over again princess." He smirked at Weiss as the wave of realization hit her, the feeling of anger clearly visible on her face. She felt an overpowering need to have her vengeance for the incident that happened almost three years ago. That was one fight that the heiress would never forget. Her father's security droids had captured a White Fang lieutenant on a train raid, and had thought that it would be a good idea to make his daughter fight the prisoner. Weiss woke up in the hospital days later with more than a few broken bones. If she wasn't mistaken she remembered that the 'lieutenant' had nearly turned her into his next meal. Luckily her father intervened before the bear faunus could eat her. Clearly he wasn't enslaved and escaped from prison. The worst part of the whole experience was that Weiss had never known if she had fought to become a better fighter, or for her fathers gain. She eventually stopped reminiscing about the past and got back to the situation in front of her. ' _that brute must have swapped his weapon and mask to compliment his new rank._ ' During the battle three years before the commander/lieutenant had wielded a simple battle-axe, with a painted Ursa mask. Now he was sporting a black and gold chain-sword and a horned Nevermore mask.

He remained still, glaring at Weiss and daring her to make the first move. One thought ran through the fencers mind, ' _hmph, challenge accepted._ '

The exalted heiress drew Myrtenaster, created a speed glyph under herself and led an offensive drive to initiate the battle. The bear faced commander let out a roar and raised his chain-sword across his body to block the attack, side-stepping so that he could stare directly into the eyes of his prey. Following their team-mate's assault, the other school students and dog charged after Weiss in an arrow formation. The White Fang grunts moved to protect their commander, closing in quickly on the rallying students. ' _they must have done their homework before coming here.'_ Pyrrha thought as three of the dog faunus converged on her position. Sliding Akouo from her back, she took aim and threw her shield straight into the face of the first of the soldiers surrounding her, hearing a loud crunch and seeing individual teeth fly from the dog-mans mouth. As her first enemy was confirmed K.O'd, Pyrrha jumped, tucking her legs into her chest. Akouo sailed under her feet and into the face of the second soldier, achieving the same result. When the bronze shield flew under her for the second time, she used it as a launch pad to leap high into the air. Transforming Milo into its rifle form, Pyrrha looked for a target and emptied a magazine into one of the aviary faunus' ganging up on Yang. With confirmed hits she turned her attention to how she would land safely. Landing with a forward roll and set her eyes on her next opponent, the commander. Pyrrha began walking straight through the battlefield. She summoned Akouo without looking back, knowing that her assailants were all knocked out, all of her determination was focused on the commander. This was going to be a painful battle... for him.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I have something to say. Sorry if it sounds too hostile.**

 **Will someone review! It's chapter six and there has only been one person to review. I'm still to get a PM about cover art. And people keep favouriting and un-favouriting every time I add a new chapter, even if it's just an A/N to keep you all in the loop when my computer breaks! It's really annoying so if people could decide whether they're staying or going that would be great. On a friendlier note, I am going to make the next chapter fighting from the start. So, I will have to ramp up the rating to T. I honestly don't think it matters much because nobody seems to be reading anyway. I will see you all again in chapter 7/9. Sorry about the chapter being delayed and the three parter. Like I said my computer got a virus and I didn't have as much time to rewrite it. Don't worry, I WILL NOT abandon this story.**

 **Have a good life people!**


	9. The Rescue Mission part 3

**Authors Note:**

 **NOTICE TO YOU LOT! I am going to update every other week so that I can write these long chapters. There is good news as well, the last chapter was _very_ long for me. I won't keep you long cause I have a three (maybe four) part chapter to complete. Let us delve back into the depths of explosive combat.**

 _Chapter 7/9: The Rescue Mission part 3_

Yang had noticed how the two bird-faunus had eyed her up before the battle began, she didn't like it. The instant that the bird duo had landed they had been edging toward her slowly, always watching with their golden eyes. Up close she could see just how obvious their faunus traits were. One of them was covered in a layer of fine feathers, with what looked like wings sprouting from her arms with an equal mix of blue, green and red blending together. The other had a long, pointed nose that was considerably more tanned than the rest of his face. It took Yang a while, but eventually she decided that she would call her attackers Beak-Nose and Feathers. She could probably make a load of new bad puns about them later, no doubt to her teams annoyance. For what seemed like an eternity, the bird-faunus twins circled Yang, waiting for her to make the first move, or so she thought. While Yang had been focused on Beak-Nose, she hadn't noticed that Feathers had circled behind her. The only indication of an attack that she picked up on was the faint clicking coming from Beak-Nose, a clear signal to anyone faunus or no, the clear signal of an invitation, to dinner. Yang had only just enough time to duck and raise Ember Celica above her head to block. Rolling in a dive to the left, both of Yang's enemies were brought into view. They all stood their ground, waiting for another attack. Several gunshots could be heard from both behind and above the White Fang aviary's. Beak-Nose's face became a canvas of agony and loss as several small holes appeared in his chest.

The large nosed terrorist died a quick and painful death, the last of his life force vanishing on the earth where his dead body lay. Yang spotted Pyrrha flying fifty feet into the air with her rifle drawn and pointed toward the limp body of Beak-Nose. She gave her airborne celebrity a quick nod in thanks, especially since Pyrrha made her battle twice as easy. Feathers' brother's limp, lifeless body dug up something within her, a long-lasting vendetta against the Hunters and Huntresses of Beacon Academy. She let out an ear piercing screech, causing Yang to cover hold the sides of her head to try and stop the nausea being caused by the banshee-like scream. The Grimm would certainly know about their location now. When Feathers stopped screaming Yang jumped to her feet to stop the inevitable attack. Meanwhile Feathers was shuddering where she stood, her feathers beginning to ruffle and change colour. What before was graceful, was now the perfect image of death himself. She released another scream, launching herself forward using her wings. Yang saw the bringer of death charging toward her at full speed, if you blinked there wouldn't be a black bird creature flying towards a single blonde. Said blonde raised her arms in front of her face to block the incoming relentless onslaught. The onslaught that never came from the front. Instead it came from behind, and the left, and the right, and above. When the hits stopped flying Yang checked her scroll mid-battle. A tiny amount of red aura was visible under her portrait. Yang glared up at Feathers, who was somehow back where she was before. For some unknown reason, she was smirking. Then Yang realised that she was smirking at her hair. She reached up and lightly tugged at her hair. Bringing her fist away, Yang had in her fist a large clump of dirty golden hair. Her eyes widened, red slowly leaking in and destroying any trace of calm lilac left. "YOU WILL BURN!" She screamed at Feathers. Yang slammed her fists into the ground, engulfing them in an immortal flame that burned hotter than Remnants sun itself. Feathers didn't seem to care about the fact that she had just enraged her opponent, after all she _was_ consumed by anger and hatred, same as Yang. Feathers attempted the same tactic again, flying towards Yang at the speed of a bullet. This time though there was a difference, because two hundred metres away the losing fighter was charging toward Feathers in the same way. Screaming the whole way, alongside the ear splitting shrieks coming from the revenge fuelled aviary's mouth. Both battle-goers continued their battle cries until both of their weapons created a mini explosion, knocking all of the other fighters of their feet with the ensuing shock-wave. A familiar black and white corgi flew through the air towards Feathers, eyes narrowed and teeth bared, ready for battle with the evil-doer. Feathers picked up a heavy rebar (A big metal pole) from the ground, took up the stance of a baseball player, waited for the perfect moment and swung the rebar across her body. The pole hit Zwei down the length of his body, launching the poor animal out of the combat zone and far beyond. Yang witnessed the potential injury of her dog with growing hatred and anger towards her feathery enemy. "HEY!" Feathers turned away from Zwei at the sudden noise and struggled to find the source. "THAT WAS MY DOG YOU OVERGROWN TURKEY!" Upon seeing the source of the shouting Feathers gave Yang two things, one was a simple maniacal grin while the other was a universal gesture known by everyone on Remnant, a single raised finger, flipping the bird.

Another charge was engaged, not by both. Yang's hair and fists were now blazing infernos. Feathers felt the heat well before she had even realised that her blonde opponent had moved. The eyes of destruction were suddenly in front of her, so full of hatred that they looked as if they were about to implode into flames. Not even her faunus hearing had warned her of the incoming murder to her gut. The even more enraged Xiao Long was already two feet in front of Feathers. Yang dished out two quick jabs to the stomach and kneeing her in the side to stun her. The now winning fighter sent a roundhouse kick to Feathers' face, making her fly ten metres into a wall. ' _no mercy'_ Yang thought as she slowly walked to here now downed opponent, she balled the bird faunus' jacket into her fists and threw her opponent upwards to the skies. She fired Ember Celica into Feathers' back to launch her high into the sky, she then launched herself to the same height by firing at the ground beneath her feet, coming up next to the now screaming Feathers. Yang fired to the skies again, grabbing Feathers to begin their quick and fast descent together.

Most of the fighters below paused their battles to look at the source of one of the loudest noises they had heard in their lives, a sonic boom. All eyes were to the skies, expecting to see Atlesian gunships for good or bad reasons. To say that the students were pleased by the sight they saw would be an understatement.

While not being what they were hoping to see, the sight of their blonde friend racing toward the ground at Mach-2 with a White Fang agent underneath her was a welcome sight. "THIS IS HITTING MY DOG WITH A POLE!" The blonde shouted over the rush of the wind surrounding the two ground-bound females. The two collided with the earth of Remnant as they reached their terminal velocity. (Remnants got different gravity so that's very very fast) The following explosion's radius resembled that of a detonating miniature nuclear bomb, the bright flash accompanying the collision almost blinded the onlookers. Near all conflicts had momentarily paused in worry for for their sister-in-arms, both White Fang and Beacon. When the smoke eventually deteriorated, Feathers could be seen lying at the bottom of a large crater. She was hardly recognizable due to the amount of blood and broken bones surrounding her, it seemed that she must have inherited two faunus traits. While having feathers, she must have fragile bones. Yang was stood over her while looking as menacing as ever. Feathers tried to crawl away from maniacal blonde girl coming to attack her yet again to no avail, no matter how much she tried, she simply couldn't move. Yang crouched down to her level so that she could be heard, still with burning malevolence in her eyes. When she spoke her voice had changed into a semi-demonic version of herself, adding to the terrifying image. (the explosion would have affected her vocal chords, no she's not possessed by a demon) "Ready to go flying birdie?" Feathers' eyes widened at the realization of what was going on, she tried to scream, to give some form of indication to her comrades of what was happening. Yang slowly rolled her silenced victim onto her stomach. She put one hand on Feathers' back and another on her left calf. She picked up the winged survivor and span her around in a circular motion. After completing a few cycles, Yang let go of Feathers and threw her even further than Zwei had flown.

None of the Beacon students had noticed the White Fang grunts sneaking to the back of their small crowd. So it wasn't much of a surprise that Nora suddenly broke into shouting; "YEA! KEEP RUNNING YA COWARDS!" At this everyone finally noticed the cowards in question. Yang pulled herself from her crater just as the hunters-in-training set off after the Fang, if not for her nosebleed and filthy hair you would think she was unharmed. She spotted the estranged commander preparing to throw his chain-sword at Weiss' back, he was obviously more loyal than his subordinates. Yang leaped out of the crater and sprinted to stop the commander from killing her team-mate. Luckily he had his back turned so she could easily get close to him. The unsuspecting faunus didn't have time to counter before Yang had both hands firmly on the sides of his head. Without a second thought she fired Ember Celica, quickly twisting the commander's head so that it was backwards on his shoulders. " _At least Ruby didn't see how violent I was today... Oh God, I just killed two people."_ Yang shuddered at her monologue as the shock sank in. Until she heard a bark from behind her. Turning around she was greeted by Zwei, his tail was waging as if nothing had just happened at all. The calmed brawler scooped him up and set off at a jog after her friends and sister. The chase was now on...

 **Authors Note:**

 **OH MY GOD THAT TOOK AGES!**

 **Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'm gonna be updating every _other_ Friday from now on. It gives me time to write long chapters and it doesn't put as much stress on me, it's exam time for me.**

 **Also, I am setting up a poll for my next story. Please come over and vote whether you'd prefer a Ghost Rider Xover or an OC story.**

 **Please leave a review ANY are welcome.**

 **Have a good life people!**


End file.
